falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Restoring Order
}} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Restoring Order is a quest and achievement/trophy in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The Sole Survivor is tasked with finding and stopping the Mechanist once and for all, so head to the RobCo sales & service center where The Mechanist's lair is hidden. Once inside, player character must use their robot, with an attached M-SAT, on several devices stuck to walls, to open the blastproof doors throughout the lair. After a lot of battling, the player character will finally make it into the Mechanist's war room. Inside, they will battle several waves of increasingly tough robots, the last one being a duelbot. Alternatively, if the player character has collected all three supervisor holotapes and before going into the war room, the final battle with the waves of robots can be avoided. If going all the way back to near the beginning of the lair, where the first set of robots were fought, there is a decontamination corridor with a security room overlooking it. This room can be accessed either by a locked door on one side or a hole in the wall on the other. In this room is an elevator that is initially not working. Next to it on the wall is a Master-level locked "elevator access terminal" that can manually override the lockdown. After unlocking the terminal, then inserting each supervisor holotape and playing them, the three voice authorizations will override the lockdown and the elevator will work. At this point the player character can go up to the control room, surprise the Mechanist and a speech check will allow the player character to make the Mechanist stand down. (See notes below on where the holotapes are.) Once the duelbot has been defeated, the power will fail and a speech check will allow the player character to make the Mechanist stand down. The dialogue here is timed, so if one waits too long to speak with the Mechanist, she will turn hostile. After explaining herself, she will remove her helmet, revealing herself to be Isabel Cruz. She will then thank the Sole Survivor, before giving them her costume and walking away. She will usually also give the side quest Rogue Robot. Ada will also thank the player character, at which point the main storyline of Automatron is complete. Quest stages Notes * The Mechanist has special responses if the player character is dressed as the Silver Shroud and chooses to speak in-character. * If one has the robotics expert perk and hacks one of the robots, they automatically self-destruct. * All previously unavailable robot mods will be unlocked at the robot workbench once this mission is completed. * There is a secret room past the Mechanist's bedroom accessed by pressing a button on the right side of the coffee machine in the hall. The room contains a missile launcher and some missiles, a leveled safe with random items, a wall first aid kit with some standard first aid items and an observation terminal with a few more notes about the goings on in the facility. * The "supervisor" tapes needed are, in order of finding them, lead engineer's holotape, facilities director's holotape and chief scientist's holotape. The lead engineer's tape can be found next to the chief engineer's terminal. The facilities director's holotape can be found under the facilities management terminal, next to the ammo box. The chief scientist's holotape can be found in the shelf under the cerebral reconditioning terminal, in the brain extraction room. All the holotapes are found as the player character goes through the lair. * The sky lift is generally operated when one steps onto the lift and presses the button on the lift rail. The return button, however, is the first button that one comes to just before approaching the lift. This button will not operate unless the sky lift was left on the other side. (This condition could occur if the Sole Survivor jumps off the lift and survives.) * If one initiated the robot QA session during A New Threat but did not complete it, the voice prompts can be heard in the robobrain R&D Lab. Bugs After the power fails, the Mechanist may not speak with you, making the quest impossible to complete. This may be due to shooting any of the robots on the assembly line after the first wave of the final battle. ** Making a save when the Mechanist won't speak with you, exiting the game entirely, restarting the game, and then reloading the save may fix the problem. ** If reloading the save doesn't work, you can open the console and type 850}}. This will progress the quest so that you are allowed to have a conversation with the Mechanist. However you still need to noclip into the Mechanist's room to start the conversation. ** The battle will also become stuck at the bombing and lightning phase without advancing to the blackout phase, if the player shoots the robot on the assembly line. | Wearing power armor with a Targeting HUD mod may make the Mechanist and Sparks become hostile towards you. ** Removing the mod or the entire helmet, or exiting your power armor can fix this. | After finishing the quest, and taking the lift back to the surface, the game will crash to desktop after interacting with the door. The game also crashes if you walk back through the level and try to exit out the door you came in to. | After using the terminal to open the door to the Robobrain Production Area, it is possible to get stuck to the computer and be unable to move away. Reloading from a previous save should solve this. | When entering the Mechanist's room for the first time, dialogue may not commence, making it impossible to continue. To force the dialogue and continue, open the console and type 800}}. | The Mechanist may not open the shutters to her control center when the final battle is set to take place, and the terminal for the elevator may not register all of the voiceprints when trying to take the non-combat route. ** The battle can be forced to start with the command. Using 900}} or doesn't fix this or reactivate the facility once the battle is over, and the Mechanist may put back on a copy of her suit during dialogue. ** Taking the peaceful route by collecting all of the holotapes and using the terminal by the elevator fixes this. If the terminal doesn't respond to the tapes, use and unlock the elevator terminal (or use the console to unlock it). Choose the dialogue to confirm the override, and the quest should proceed normally. }} Category:Automatron achievements and trophies Category:Automatron quests es:Restaurando el orden pl:Przywracanie porządku pt:Restaurando a Ordem ru:Наведение порядка uk:Наведення порядку zh:恢復秩序